Join Fairy Tail
by Crystal DragMura
Summary: Mafia boss, Natsu Dragneel wants the blonde who put him in jail, Lucy Heartfilia to join Fairy Tail, and maybe become something more.. -NaLu and others
1. Hot Mafia Boss behind bars

**a/n: Don't ask how I came up with the plot X'D**

"Your honor, I object!" Mirajane Strauss shot up from her seat, and glared hard at her rival, Erza Scarlet who was a police woman. The Scarlet haired female glared back, only to earn a scowl from Judge Makarov. "Ladies!" he boomed, making the two focus on the case once more. "My client may be a famous Mafia Boss, but we have proof that he wasn't at the crime or even part of the crime"

Mira's client was Natsu Dragneel, the world's youngest, richest, and most feared Mafia Boss who controlled Fairy Tail; The police woman stood up and handed her chief some documents who handed it to Makarov. He scanned it, his brows raising when he read there was Natsu's fingerprints being on the weapon he accidently dropped which was a pistol.

"Your honor, we also found DNA on the ground which also belonged to Natsu" inturrupted a blonde goddess, standing up and pushing her reading glasses up so it wouldn't fall off the bridge of her nose. Her black coat and pencil skirt were hugging the right places, while some buttons of her white dress shirt were unbuttoned to show a generous amount of cleavage.

The mafia boss eyed the woman who was handing him even more papers, and saw that she looked fucking hot. He felt his pants getting tight- he was one horny guy who needs to fuck at least twice a day, which was the minimum for him. His onyx eyes went from her slender legs, her waist, huge chest and her beautiful face; Her gazed shifted to his when suddenly he winked at her making her roll her eyes at him.

He needed to fuck her right now. Could he be on probation with her instead so he could ravish her body already? Damn he was sexually frustrated.

"Natsu, it seems there's enough evidence to say you commited the crime. Do you object?" the judge asked, seeing Natsu struggle with the cuffs. " I. object." he gritted out "When am I gonna get the fuck outta here?!" he yelled, looking towards Mira who was trying to bail him out. "Please your honor" The white haired woman begged, the judge sighing

"I'm sorry, but guilty as charged." , everyone standing up and gathering their things "Natsu Dragneel, you are sentenced for 25 years in prison, and freed at the age of 48" and with that the judge slammed his mallot down, signalling the cops to escort Natsu out.

~(::)~

Lucy POV

That was a tough case and plus that mafia boss sure was hot. Shit Lucy, don't think like that! He winked at me, probably to get in my pants, but I'm glad he's in jail now. I unlocked my apartment door, entering my humble place, and setting my purse on the ground before flopping onto the couch- I'm bored as hell. I was about to reach the t.v. remote when suddenly my cellphone started ringing, which was caused by my little blue haired friend calling.

"Lucy here" I answered, sitting up and turning on my television. "Bunny Girl you're in so much shit now!" replied a gruff voice, making Lucy raise a brow "Gajeel?" I questioned, seeing my friends boyfriend calling me "Me n' shrimp will be there in five-" The male hung up immediately, while curiousity bubbled inside of me. Why did I have a bad feeling about this? and how the hell were they going to get here in five minutes when they live like twenty minutes away?! Who cares..I walk into my room and strip off my uniform and dress into faded jeans and a black tank-top.

As I exited my room I saw Gajeel almost busting my door down, but luckily Levy stopped him and picked the lock- wait. WHAT?!

"What the-" I was about to yell my head off when suddenly Levy closed my mouth and dragged me into my room while Juvia was at the door along with Erza and a couple of Gajeel's gang members from Phantom Lord. Why were his mafia friends here? "Shrimp, get her shit together so we can get our asses outta here!" hollared the tall man while Levy was looking around frantically and throwing most of my clothes on the ground.

"Lu-chan, pack up now." she said, throwing more of my belongings on the ground. "Why?" I asked, seeing she stopped and looked worried "Please, I'll explain later" I nodded and got a duffle bag, shoving the things Levy threw down towards me in the bag and emptying my room out. Juvia came in and helped pack while Erza and Gajeel were standing at my door like bodyguards.

If Gajeel wasn't here then Erza would've had her FBI group here, but since our friend was dating someone part of the mafia, we decided to keep things a secret. I don't even know why this is happening! As we got the stuff I needed most and fleeted towards the limo's I saw two other limos coming our way, making Juvia shove me and Levy in before pulling out her gun and shooting the other limo's.

Gajeel's mafia buddies that went by the names Aria, Totomaru, and Monsieur Sol started shooting as well, when suddenly the windows of the two limos rolled down and started firing back. As me and Levy were watching a bullet was coming our way, but before it could slice through the window, it was gone! "Eh?" Levy muttered, looking out, but nodded in realization when we saw Erza hit the bullet, we just don't know how.

She's a ninja, I swear. "I guess I'm in this too.." she sighed before taking off her police badge and pulled out her silver pistol, shooting away. "Fuck you, fairy Tail!" shouted Gajeel, while the people in the mysterious limo flicked us off. I sat there in awe while Gajeel went into the drivers seat and Juvia plus Erza entered and sat down next by us.

"You guys okay?" asked the little blunette, seeing sweat slightly covering their skin. "Juvia's fine. A little blood dosen't hurt Juvia" She pointed at her arm where a bullet grazed her arm, but she survived. "You Erza?" I asked, seeing she was taking off her uniform which she had a tank top underneath so she kept her work pants on, along with her badge.

"I hope people didn't see my badge. I'll get stripped from my position and end up either starting back at working with a 'professional' and head back up to being chief or I might as well get fired and arrested." Juvia calmed Erza down by saying Phantom Lord will deal with whoever is willing to tell and also buying her favorite strawberry cake.

"So guys.." I started, making their attention shift towards me. "Why did you guys practically move me out of my place?" Juvia drank some water before clearing her throat and answering. "Lucy was going to be kidnapped by Fairy Tail" I lifted a brow "Fairy Tail? You mean the people you guys were shooting?" the three nodded

"You put their boss in jail with me, remember?" reminded Erza while I widened my eyes. "Pinkies mafia?" The girls giggled at my nickname for Natsu, while the car came to a stop. "We're here at the base" announced Gajeel while levy practically leaped on him when he opened the door.

~(::)~

They let me stay in an extra room, while Jose was glad to let me, surprisingly, becuase he almost never gave up rooms to guests for free. Weird. Anyways, I set up all of my stuff and they even had a little closet I could put all of my clothes in. Juvia was on my bed, reading documents about Fairy Tail, seeing most of their information not even leaked.

"Dammit! Juvia is pissed!" she fumed, while I sighed and patted her back "Why?" I asked "Because Fairy Tail does not have any leaked information for Juvia to read" So that's the reason. I huffed, rummaging through my bag so I could find my necklace I got from my mother before she died. Shit, I left it at my place. I'll get it tomorrow since I have work tomorrow.

"Juvia, I'm going to bed" I stated, pulling the sheets over me while she got up and sat on one the chairs in the corner "Okay, goodnight Lucy"

" 'Night Juvia"

~(::)~

"Do you two really have to escort me?" I groaned, exiting the car and walking up the flight of stairs while Juvia and Erza tagged along "Lucy, it's not safe for you to be walking alone, especially since Fairy Tail knows you put their boss in jail" Erza stated while I sighed. "Fine" I muttered, unlocking my door, but before I could set one foot inside the two barged in and did a thorough search with their guns in hand and nodded when everything was clear.

"Lucy can go now, Erza and Juvia will be out here" Juvia said, while I sighed and ran a hand through my gold locks. I entered my room and started a little search when suddenly I felt a breeze from my open window. Funny, I don't remember opening it. Fuck it. I get up and shut it close and when I turn, my heart drops into the pits of my stomach, seeing a man with a nice suit on and shades while his unruly pink hair went all over the place.

He had a smirk on his face, and his gun was noticable. "Hey blondie" he greeted in a deadly way. I'm going to die.

Outside of the apartment door, Erza and Juvia were standing there and spotted two handsome men walking their way. The two stopped and pointed guns to their heads, making the girls only smirk "Threatening a cop?" Erza asked, amused while Juvia eyed the ink haired male. He had one hot body, but had a cold aura- he was her type. She immediately saw the Fairy Tail emble and raised a brow

"Fairy Tail?" she commented "Phantom Lord, and an FBI agent/cop chief. Never heard of a cop working with a mafia before" The blue haired male with a tatoo on his right eye said. "Gray, let us go before I call back-up" threatened the scarlet haired goddess while Jellal looked at his commrad. "You know each other?"

"We were friends back in school. I never knew you'd join a mafia instead of coming into the FBI"

"Being in a mafia sparked my interest more" Gray answered, while Erza gave a little look at Juvia before the two went into attack.

~(::)~

I was afraid, and I didn't think I'd get murdered, and out of all people it just had to be by a hot mafia boss! He took off his shades to reveal his onyx eyes that had a green tint which made him look even more sexy, dammit Lucy don't think this way! "Natsu.." I gasped, seeing it was the guy who I supposedly put in jail- Not my fault he decided to kill a bastard.

"The one and only babe" Geez, this bastard and his hormones, I can sense his sexual frustration. Nasty. "W-what do you want?" I asked, taking a step back while he slowly walked towards me. "What I want? Hm..."I felt the back of my knees hit my bed, damn. He brought his face close to mine and cupped my right cheek, our noses brushing up against one another.

"You.."

**Like it? Lemons in later chapters, and I'll inform you guys when there are. I'm pretty sure it's around like ch. 10 or up only if you guys want this to be continued. Review to either comment, or answer whether I should continue or nah!(;**

**Until next time! ~Crystal-chan(:**


	2. The girls

**a/n: So I'm going to update this every Wednesday so be ready haha actually don't becuase sometimes I have writer's block and I have other fanfics to update as well. So all this week I'm updating my stories(:**

Erza POV

I turned towards Juvia, my eyes giving off a tiny glint to signal for when to attack. She gave a small nod before budding heads with Gray and grab his gun while he let go to hold his pounding skull. The man that was holding me hostage pointed his gun towards Juvia, but I quickly kicked it out of his grasp, along with blowing a punch into his gut. The ink haired male recovered as soon as he could, but Juvia stomped onto his back, earning a grunt of disapproval and for him to faceplant.

Jellal straightened himself out before cracking his neck while I stand into a fighting position. I threw a few punches, the blue haired man dodging them, but didn't expect a kick in the face. He seemed to be pissed, making the ends of my lips curl up. He seemed cute, eh but that didn't give him an excuse to threaten me.

He started to punch, which I dodged swiftly, twirling around to kick him once more, but he caught my foot! He pulled my close and wrapped my one leg around his waist, while I tried punching, but he ended up catching my wrists. I struggled against his grip, but he was too strong, even for me.

As I was trying my best to escape, Gray flipped Juvia over, resulting him to straddle her hips, and trying to pry the gun out of her hands, but she wouldn't budge. So instead he tried flirting- He obviously never changed his stripping and flirtatious attitude at all. "Give me the gun and we could hook up tonight" he suggested while she shrugged. Obviously he doesn't know Juvia.

"That seems nice, but Juvia doesn't fuck around with guys with STD's. Plus Juvia thinks a bullet looks good in Gray's head" he had a slight smirk plastered on his face, while tickling the blunette's neck. She recoiled her neck, letting out a sharp gasp, not liked to be tickled anywhere, while Gray finally got a hold of the weapon.

He pointed it towards her, while standing up and yanking her up roughly, tying her hands and legs up before she could hurt him. Juvia struggled while I finally reached my boot to pull out my pocket knife. I threw it towards Gray's hand, making him yell in pain and stop tying Juvia. Jellal tsked and dropped me onto the cold surface, putting both of my hands behind my back and tying them before dragging me into the limo.

Same with Juvia, instead Gray had a hard time becuase he had a deep cut in his hand, blood spewing out of it. It trickled everywhere, and Juvia just hated getting blood all over her clothes, especially when she had to get her hands a little dirty for missions.

"Don't touch Juvia with Gray's bloody hands" she sneered, pulling away as best as she could while he snorted and grabbed her with his good hand, yanking her away.

"Lucy!" we yelled in unison, but what we saw startled us even more.

~(::)~

Lucy POV

"You.." he answered, while my breath was caught in my throat. Fuck, did he really want sex from me _that_ bad? What the hell! Lucy Heartfilia, do not think this way! I bit my lip, and tried closing my eyes, but I could still feel his incredibly warm hands on my cheek. I felt his gaze onto my eyelids, as if they were prying my eyes open, so once I opened them all I could see was onyx, and green. I blushed, putting my hands onto his chest before pushing him away slightly.

He smirked, and pushed me onto the bed, straddling me. I'm so glad I thought of wearing jeans instead of a mini skirt! I averted my gaze elsewhere, not liking his stares, but all he did was get closer to me. "If you're a good girl, you can get a little something from me, but if you become a bad girl, a bullet will end up going through your head. And don't even think about calling help from your friends, their already whipped up by my men."

My eyes widened in shock, hearing that Juvia and Erza had a little company. I looked into his eyes once more, seeing him hold his smirk, which my me want to slap it right off! Jesus, who did this guy think he is?! Oh, wait. He's Natsu Dragneel, the youngest badass mafia boss in history who'll kill just to get what he wants- literally.

"Don't hurt them.." I mumbled, turning my face to my right side, while my hands went towards my chest, clutching the area where my heart was. What if they got killed? Why did he want me? What if I have to become his sex slave? What if- "Okay...only if you join Fairy Tail" I snapped my head towards him, seeing he had a serious facial expression.

"W-why? I'm not cut out to be in a mafia.."

"It's better than dying here and getting your friends killed" he reasoned while I bit my tonuge. Good point. A sigh escaped my lips while the mafia boss eyed them. He unintentionally licked his, and dipped his head down towards me, but I dodged, pushing him away. "G-get away!" I squeaked, but I immediately regret doing that. His face dropped into an angry glare when suddenly I was yanked up by the wrist, his large hands squeezing mine.

"A-ah!" I whimpered, tears stinging in the corner of my eyes, as I felt my wrist losing circulation. Natsu soon let go, as I pulled it towards me, rubbing my soon-to-be bruised wrist. "I told you to be a good girl.." he reminded, clicking his tongue in disapproval. I kept my head down, not wanting to see the monsters face, until I flinched when he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Jumpy.." he snickered, leading me out my apartment door and towards the limo's parked outside. The driver opened the door, when suddenly I saw Juvia and Erza tied up, while two men were holding them in place.

"Lucy!" they yelled in unison, struggling with the ropes, but didn't make it out. Natsu dragged me in, seating me in front of my friends and the strangers. "Lucy, what happened." demanded Erza, seeing that I was rubbing my wrist from earlier and wiping the tears that managed to escape. She immediately knew that it was Natsu, seeing my wrist looked like it had more of a burn than a bruise.

"Natsu.." She growled, glarring daggers while he only smirked "Nice to see you again, Erza"

"What the hell did you do to Lucy?!" she barked, loosening her ropes a bit, but Jellal managed to add more. "My little blondie didn't listen, so I gave her a warning" Juvia spat in Gray's face when he tried high-fiving Natsu, making him almost slap her, but luckily Juvia leaned right and knock heads with the ink haired male.

Jellal sighed and pulled out his gun, putting it against my head, making me shiver in fear. "Keep struggling and she dies" the navy haired male spoke, while my friends stopped and growled lowly. I internally blew a breath of relieve, but my relieve soon was replaced with fear when I just realized that if Juvia, Erza, and I are kidnapped, then a war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. My life has gotten worse.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The buff man with numerous piercings was with his little girlfriend, sending Juvia, Erza and Lucy many text messages and each time they called their cells, it would shoot straight towards voicemail. Gajeel, was getting annoyed each second while Levy was wooried as heck! The petite blunette turned towards her lover, her facial expression showing how worried she was.

"Gajeel, what if Fairy Tail got them.." she spoke, while Gajeel was rolling steams out of his ears. "No freakin' way! Erza and Juvia are tough, so they can protect bunny-girl" As Levy was calming her boyfriend down, Monsieur Sol jogged in with his tablet in hand. On the screen it showed a typed letter from those Fairy Fuckers. Levy noticed a little picture, so out of curiousity she tapped it, revealing her three friends tied up and struggling.

Erza and Juvia were accompanied by two males, one with a tatoo on his right eye and another that was shirtless. Lucy was in the front view, tears stained her cheeks, while the mafia boss of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel was holding onto her, smirking at the camera and flicking it off. Levy let out a small gasp and faced Gajeel who seemed beyond pissed. He always denied being friends with the three, but deep down they were almost as close to him as Levy was. So they were basically like his sisters, especially Juvia since they met when he joined Phantom Lord.

_~Flashback~_

The teen with any peircings was sitting on a broken table, picking at the loose nails and screwing around with screws, until a pretty blunette who seemed busy chatting away with her tiny clique. The Phantom Lord member sat down, pulling some of her blue locks out of the way, while another blunette sat next by a blondie and a Scarlet haired woman.

He pretended to play with some more nails, but actually was eavesdropping.

"So Levy-san, did any boy come flirt with Levy?" she snickered while the smaller blunette blushed deeply, shaking her head violently. "J-Juvia!" she squeaked, while the mafia member glanced Gajeel's way and grinned at him before going back to talk with her friends. "So Juvia..." the blonde started "How are you and Lyon?" she questioned, wiggling her eyebrows while Juvia rolled her eyes

"Juvia is not interested in Lyon! Sherry can keep Lyon" the girls giggled while Erza stood up and caught a nail Gajeel tossed. he unintentionally tossed it their way; A small nail could make so many problems for him. The woman motioned the girls to walk and hang with Gajeel, while Levy stared at his piercings. Lucy smiled and stuck her hands out towards Gajeel, until his large hands took hers and shook.

Juvia and Erza did the same until it was Levy's turn. She had no idea what was going on since she kept eyeing his peircings and was wanting to feel them. "What?" he asked gruffly, while snapping Levy out of it, making her blush. "S-sorry, I'm Levy.." She shook hands while Gajeel nodded at her. "So, how does Gajeel like Phantom Lord?" Juvia asked while Lucy interrupted

"Don't worry, Juvia speaks in a thrid person speech, it's unique" Gajeel nodded while Erza sat across the male, eyeing him carefully "Erza, you promised" Levy sighed, while the said woman bit her lip, fighting the urge to handcuff the male. "I'm sorry, it's hard because I'm a cop in a mafia base" Gajeel looked at Erza weirdly while Lucy let out a giggle

"Juvia did not bring Erza here to betray Juvia's comrads" Juvia huffed while Erza apologized. "So how is it here?" asked Lucy, looking at the man who was staring at them. "Eh, it's pretty fucked up, but it's better than bein' a damn snitch and lock fuckers behind bars" This comment seemed to have pissed off the scarlet cop, making her kick Gajeel square in the face, and putting cuffs on him, and pressing a balde against his throat

"I suggest you shut up" she snapped, while Juvia pried her off of Gajeel who seemed unfazed. "You act more like a mafia member than a cop" stated the tiny blunette, tsking while the male only rolled his eyes. "How do ya know my name anyways?" asked Gajeel, noticing how Juvia mentioned his name in her question. "Master Jose" she spoke, pulling the blade of Erza's hand and making her stand up.

"Juvia wants Erza to uncuff Gajeel-san" Erza's brows creased even lower, giving Juiva the "he deserves it" look until she finally gave up. "Fine." she barked out, unlocking the cuffs and placing it back in her pocket. Levy walked to Gajeel and pulled out some ointment, seeing the cuffs bruised his wrists since it was too tiny for his wrists

"Hands please" the tiny blunette said, pulling out her right hand. He rolled his eyes and pulled his hand closer to him, while Levy pouted. She snatched his hand and unscrewed the ointment cap, spreading the cure onto the reddish skin. A light pink dusted his cheeks while members of the mafia were snickering at him. Levy blushed a bit, but stayed silent, massaging his wrist, until she repeated it with his other arm.

"So, is this some weird foreplay?" chuckled Totomaru, haulting at a stop in front of the two opposites. "Opposites do attract" added Monsieur Sol, while Aria started sobbing "It's such beautiful love!" The girls teased the two until Gajeel's voice ripped through theirs.

"Why the hell are you guys even hanging out with me?" he grumbled, crossing his arms, his red eyes peircing through their souls. "Because you're our new friend, plus you and Levy seem cute together" stated the scarlet haired cop, grinning while Juvia and Lucy nodded in agreement. "Levy?" he echoed, while the girls face-palmed and pointed at the blushing bookworm

"Shrimp?" he questioned

"Shrimp?!" they mimicked, while Levy gasped "H-hey!" The girl blushed even more, while Gajeel smirked at her then pointed at the three of the girls. "Bunny Girl, strawberry, water woman" The girls gawked at him, until Erza suddenly sighed happily, dreaming once more about her beloved Strawberry Cheescake- she was glad Gajeel picked her nickname to be strawberries. Juvia giggled at her name, liking how she loved swimming while Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Bunny Girl?" she questioned "Hey, at least you're not shrimp" Levy noted, while Lucy huffed. "I like shrimps more than bunnies" mentioned Gajeel, while Levy blushed hard and Lucy glared at him. The male smirked and let out his signature laugh "Gihi"

_~End of Flashback~_

The boss of Phantom Lord, Jose, stormed into the room, seeing Gajeel and Levy with Mosieur Sol, devastated looks plastering thier faces. "Gajeel.." the said man looked up, and made eye contact with his boss, seeing Jose had a look on his face. "I'll make it a mission for you to save your little friends. you're close with the blonde, we need Juvia and we also need the scarlet one to be allies with us"

Gajeel grunted and dragged Levy outside, into a black dodge, and zooming off towards Fairy Tail's base. He hated how he had a feeling Jose was only using him and his friends. He couldn't focus on that, he needed to beat the living daylights out of those Fairy Flies or Fairy Fuckers or whatever; Jose watched as how Gajeel sped off with his girl, a smirk making it's way to his lips.

"Won't the three be delicious to ravish" he cackled, walking back towards his office, waiting patiently for Gajeel and his women to come back.

**Hey minna! Sorry it took forever, I wanted it perfect, but I fucked up! Ugh! Anyways, in the next chapter, I'll explain what happens in Fairy Tail! Also, isn't Jose just a huge perv in this? haha not really, but he is. Every Wednesday I update this fic so mark your calendars! haha XD Until next Wednesday!**


	3. Escape

**a/n: It's Wednesday, so...yeah! XD**

Natsu POV

As Gray, Jellal, and I were watching the three girls, Elfman came running in. "Intruders." he stated while I grinned "Let them in.."

Normal POV

Lucy watched as a smirked played on the pink haired demon's lips. Damn him and his stupid mafia buds. The said male caught the blonde's eyes and winked at her while she grimaced. "We have some visitors Luce.." he sighed, running a hand through his unusal locks. Pink. Why was it fucking pink? She was thinking of a new favorite color since it reminded her of the bastard.

"Lu-chan!" Everyone in the room heard a feminine voice yelling out in a distance, when suddenly gajeel and Levy bursted through the door. "Minna!" shouted the tiny blunette. Before Levy could make another step closer to the girls she was already thrown across the room by Gray. "Levy!" the girls plus Gajeel exclaimed.

Natsu chuckled at their reactions, while the buff man charged towards the mafia boss. "Fucker" the male with piercings sneered, throwing a punch while Natsu easily dodged it. Natsu also dodged one of his kicks, twirling and punching the taller man on the cheek. "G-Gajeel!" the said man's girlfriend was getting extremely worried about her boyfriend since he's been in a mafia for about five years while Natsu has been a mafia boss for five years.

"Phantom shit"

"Fairy Fuckers"

The two had a glare off while the tension was rising ever so slowly. "Why do you have Bunny-girl, and the rest?" Gajel quirked a brow, seeing the male in front of him stiffened before relaxing once more "You obviously don't know Jose that well, don't you?" he chukckled as Juvia started getting pissed off.

"Natsu doesn't know Jose! Only Juvia and Juvia's friends do!" snapped the blunette, struggling to escape the deadly ropes. "Like you guys know him more. I've known him ever since I joined Fairy Tail, and trust me, after all this dramatic shit ends, you'll see who he really is." And that was it before Juvia started to fuss. Gray had to end up dragging her into a seperate room before we hear shouting going on.

"Stop talking shit and fight me, little bitch. Show me if you're capable of bein' a boss" and with that, Natsu was beginning to beat the shit out of Gajeel. Lucy started to have a little lump form in her throat, seeing one of her frineds getting hurt; Even though they've fought almost everyday, she still cared for him dearly in a brotherly way.

"G-Gajeel..."

"Gajeel!" screeched the petite blunette from the ground, scrambling towards the panting male on the ground, recovering as quick as he could. "I'm..fine" he grunted, spitting blood out before turning back towards the mafia boss. The said smirked, seeing how his opponent looked fucked up already, but as soon as Gajeel came charging towards him. He was about to dodge when suddenly he heard a loud bang and felt an intense, sharp feeling at his shin. He looked down to see a bullet that went straight through his leg, leaving him to put the rest of his weight on the noninjured leg.

"Shit.." he cursed aloud, seeing Levy aim the gun at Jellal and shoot his right arm. The little lady ran towards the astonished blonde, untying the ropes around her and shuffling through her pocket to find her cellphone. She called up Totomaru, and his little gang to track their cellpone signal since Fairy Tail had it's headquarters somewhere unknown.

"Levy" Lucy gasped, hugging her friend tightly before dragging her towards Erza. Before Lucy could slap Jellal, Erza stopped her. "Untie me first" the redhead ordered, making the blonde nod and do as she was told. As Erza was done massaging her sore arms, she punched the blue haired male and kicked him before tying him up and cuffing him to a pole.

As the girls were recovering, Gajeel had started to land punches on Natsu, and bruise him real good before Erza took over while the buff man went to Juvia's aid. Levy was wondering why weren't any of Fairy Tail's members barging in and attacking until a bullet pierced through a window. "Levy!" someone called, making the said girl look out the window to see all of Phantom Lord there, minus Jose.

"Jump!" Aria exclaimed, holding his large arms out while Levy grabbed Lucy and Erza's hand before nodding and jumping. Luckily Aria caught Lucy since she fell kinda late, and it would upset Jose if he founf our Aria didn't come back with one of his toys in one piece. The girls didn't know, but very soon they'll have to fight for their freedom and possibly for their life.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I had no time to continue so I left it off here. I didn't want to disappoint you guys by updating one day late, so I updated on time, but just super short chappie! I promise I'll make the next chapter longer, but I won't promise it'll be updated by Wednesday. If I don't update wednesday, then either thursday or friday, whichever day I have free time. Until next time!**


	4. Uncomfortabe situations

Lucy, Erza, and Levy were with Aria and Totomaru, sitting in a dark corvette, hugging one another. "Toto, do you know where Juvia and Gajeel are?" asked the blunette, facing the man who was sitting across from them. "They're with Sol, trying to clean their wounds." Aria took a step back for the girls to have a good view of their friends being treated by their fairly smart, yet annoying, friend.

Juvia's dull eyes started roaming around the area until a sudden light lit within her orbs as she spotted her dearest friends. "Lucy!" the woman pushed Sol towards Gajeel and ran towards the blonde while Levy ran toward sher boyfriend so she could help heal him too. Erza seemed to have been on the phone, the two girls only hearing the officer talk to her supervisor

"Where is Erza-san leaving to?" questioned Juvia "HQ, there's a crime I'll tell you two about when I get back. I'll meet you two at the base, alright?" the girls nodded obediently before watching their scarlet friend go to work. Suddenly Lucy shifted her attention back to the blunette "So, what happened to you? Did that pervy guy try seducing you?" asked Lucy worriedly.

"No. Juvia and Gray were fighting" she answered, which seemed to have sounded like an obvious responce. "You remember his name?" questioned the londe while Juvia raised a brow "Gray is Juvia's exes favorite color" she replied, making Lucy nod sloly, remembering how her ex boyfriend, Lyon was too clingy. Juvia was showered with affection, but she didn't like having the spotlight everyday from the crazed man. He was so in love.

"Well, we better head back to the base" commented their tallest friend, Aria, opening the limo doors for the young ladies. "Thanks Aria" the two stated in unison, before etting in and making themselves comfortable. Aria was already crying a river when Monsieur Sol was trying drive, but would accidently run into some signs and only 3 pedestrians each time the vloume of the sobbing increased.

"Shut it Aria!" Totomaru snapped, before plugging his ears once more to prevent the horrible sounds coming from his commrad. Lucy glared hard att the male, while looking back towards Aria and putting a hand on his shoulder before asking something. "What's wrong?" The male sobbed some more before toning it down to sniffles and whimpers.

"I-I'm s-sorry L-Lucy...J-Juvia...please f-f-orgive us" the blunette and blonde looked at one another in a questioning way before turning towards the man, but saw that they finally arrived to the base. There stood Jose with a wicked grin on his face, snapping at one of his little hit-men to escort the beauties to his office. As they were walking towards their destination, they could hear Gajeel and Levy yelling. Probably at one another or at some mafia members.

"Juvia doesn't like this feeling.." the blunette mumbled while Lucy nodded in agreement. "Why does he want us?" she questioned as they finally arrived at his office door before pushing it open and slowly entering.

Jose's hit-man nodded before leaving when the boss finally entered. "Ladies.." he spoke, closing his door before instructing the two to have a seat. The two obeyed. "I brought you two here to answer one question" the girls straightened themselves up, waiting to hear why they were captured, but the question that flew out of his mouth shocked them, sending shivers down their spines.

"Are you virgins?" the girls felt as if they couldn't breathe anymore, the voices in the back of their minds telling them to escape as quick as they can, but their legs wouldn't listen. Lucy gulped down hard while Juvia's eyes narrowed at her so-called 'care-taker'. She understands that she has a debt to repay for getting her life saved by the man, but he was going across a personal line.

"W-why does Jose-san want to know if Juvia and Lucy -san have their virginities?" Lucy bit her lip hearing the man chuckle deeply before walking closer to them, making the girls run stumble into Aria and Totomaru. Weren't they friends with one another? "I'm so sorry.." was the only thing Toto said before knocking the two out, with the help of Aria.

~(::)~

Lucy's eyes wrenched open when she heard a blood-curdling shriek nearby her, making her turn to see Juvia in her undergarments, getting torn ever so slowly by her boss. "J-Juvia!" the blunette looked towards her friend with desperate and worried eyes. "J-Juvia can handle it.."

"No! Jose please don't!" the blonde begged, seeing Juvia's eyes become as wide as saucers. "Hm..are you giving me permission to _enjoy_ you?" he asked in a low tone. Juvia shook her head furiously, but that didn't stop Lucy. "Y-yes..." she let out a shaky breath "For Juvia's sake"

"L-Lucy-san no-" Jose shut her up by sealing her mouth with tape. "Okay miss Lucy..get ready.." the blonde gulped, biting her lower lip and closing her eyes to contain her tears that were about to escape her lids. Lucy clenched her jaw when she felt his dirty hands roam from her torso to the hem of her shirt, creeping under slowly while the only sounds that were heard was her breathing and Juvia's struggles. Lucy gasped as she felt her shirt being sliced in half with a pocket knife, making the cool air nip at her skin to create goosebumps.

"N-no..stop.." she whimpered, a tear escaping her sealed lids, feeling his hand tracing her bra outlines, while they travelled towards her pants, hooking onto it. "Oh no princess, if you let me ravish you, Juvia here will not be touched." In his voice you could hear he clearly was lying, but she just wanted her friend to be okay, even if it meant shee had to go through torture.

She started to sob slightly before regaining her composture and nod, to signal him to get it over with. "That's more like it.." he commented before pulling her pants off, making her let out a little cry. As his hands were about to travel in her panties the doors flew open, revealing Gajeel, Levy, and Erza along with Totomaru and Monsiuer Sol. Aria was no where to be found.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled, throwing one of her daggers to the nasty man who screeched in pain. "You bitch!" he spat, pulling out the little weapon from his arm that was previously on Lucy's thigh. The Scarlet haired cop pulled out her gun, shooting at his shins, making him drop to his knees. Levy and Gajeel were fighting some of his hit-men, not caring if they switched sides. No one hurts their friends without feeling their wrath.

Toto and Sol helped Juvia out, while Erza walked slowly towards Jose, her gun on his forehead, seeing he was laughing like a maniac now. "I never thought I would be killed by a cop, nevertheless Titania Scarlet" The cop growled lowly before pulling the trigger- but was stopped when her gun was knocked out of her grip, the bullet shooting through a wall

"I'm the one that's going to kill him" boomed a new voice, making everyone stop to see Fairy Tail, and Natsu, the ultimate hottie yet douchebag standing in front of Phantom Lord, his men guarding their boss. "and you have my property you Phantom shit"

"We ain't got shit, Fairy Fuckers" spat Gajeel, making the pink haired male smirk, when suddenly he pointed towards the blonde. "In her apartment I offered her to join Fairy Tail, and she accepted." Everyone's eyes fixed onto Lucy, seeing she was dumbfounded, but finally realized she did agree. "Lu-chan.." Levy mumbled, while Lucy bowed her head in shame, looking at her feet.

"I-I'm sorry.." Lucy spoke, before hearing Natsu chuckle in delight and aim his gun towards Jose who was sneering at him, pulling the trigger. "Let's go to our base, newbie" the male picked the blonde up without hesitation, not minding her friends. As Erza was about to retrieve her friend, Jellal came in view, smirking at her. Gajeela and Levy were blocked by some other Fairy Tail members, trying to fight their way towards the little Heartfilia. But there was no use, she accepted, and knowing Natsu and his ways, she was never going to escape her new life.

**So how was it? I'm really trying to rush things, but not too much to the point where you guys are sick of this story. I just can't wait to type the nalu fluffs! Eep! I'm fangirling over the fanfic I'm making- aaannnnndddddd...I'm a dork XD Lol Next Wednesday is the next update guys! If it's not updated, then a 2-3 day limit. I really enjoy typing this out, so I hope you liked it! Until next time~**


	5. touchy moments

A/N:** my laptop is officially broken minna, and it's hella hard to update on a tablet. Hopefully I'll be able to update every Wednesday! I'll try!**

Lucy Heartfilia has been with Fairy Tail for weeks now and she was losing hope of seeing her friends as each day passed by. She has been Natsu's little maid ever since she was taken from Phantom Lord, and that certainly wasn't on her list. She was so angry at herself for agreeing, but there were some perks of being a 'Fairy'. She became friends with a beautiful lawyer, which she fought against during the case, named Mirajane Strauss, and her siblings Elfman and Lisanna. The three made her feels more comfortable around everyone since they knew the blonde was part of Phantom.

Lucy also met the famous drunkard Cana Alberona who was in a relationship with Bacchus Groh, who was basically her match made from heaven. Mirajane was engaged with Freed Justine, the tech guy in this mafia, while Lisanna was with one of Natsu's hitman, Laxus Dreyar.

There was Jet and Droy, who were the best of friends, one was fast while the other loved to munch on junk food. Droy had some hard times; Loke was the playboy that constantly flirted with Lucy, but she knew not to take it seriously since he was with a regular town girl named Aries.

Gray Fullbuster and Jellal Fernandes were also part of Natsu's little hitman group, one knew Erza while the other had an interest for her, so he'd ask About the famous scarlet every now and then to Lucy, and to be honest she thought the two would look cute together.

Lucy thought Juvia would've looked great with Gray since he had a thing for ice while she had a thing for water, but the two Probably hated each other's guts; The blonde was currently in Natsu's office, looking through some papers that had information about many crimes Fairy Tail committed, such as killing a whole mafia base that had three times as many people in it.

These Fairies took their shit seriously. The mafia that they attacked didn't even have a name since they wanted to be unknown, and what Lucy saw was that there was a guy named Max that used to be part of Fairy Tail, but was shot 3 times, one in the heart, head and balls.

And it was from his old boss, Natsu Dragneel that shot him, but he had his reasons. Max sold some shit in order to get money for his pregnant wife, such as pistols, knives and even some secret info about the base, which was where the vault full of cash was located.

That got Natsu pissed and Max dead.

Anyways, Lucy was looking through files, seeing which ones were the easiest to get the cops off of Fairy Tails tracks when suddenly the dodors busted open, and in came the boss.

"You finished?" Asked the pink haired male, seeing the blonde push her reading glasses up and pull her skirt down a bit "almost" the blonde answered in an annoyed voice.

"Someone's pissed off today" the boss teased, liking how the blonde was a complete bitch to him ever since she was brought here. It somehow turned him on. " I hate your outfits you pick for me" she hissed, standing up and trying her best to pull the mini skirt lower. But all that did was show her lacy underwear.

Lucy set her glasses on the table, putting her hair in a high pony tail before pulling her so called 'shirt' up. It was like a bra for Mavis sake! Lucy groaned and buttoned the one button from her blazers, but was immediately pulled to the ground, her hands pinned above her head.

"what the fuck are you doing?!" lucy exclaimed, seeing her boss smirk " I need you here and now.." He admitted, licking his lips when he saw her blush and struggle. "G-go fuck someone else. I'm not some fuck buddy or a toy" she growled.

"oh baby.." He moaned in the most attractive voice ever. She bit her lip, feeling herself get a bit turned on, Natsu noticing everything. The male brought his lips towards her right ear, his warm breath ghosting her skin.

"you're turned on.." He commented, the blonde drawing a little blood from her plump lips, Natsu placing a butterfly kiss at the back of her ear.

Lucy gasped and shivered, not able to hold back a moan and blushed a crimson red. "S-stop it" She demanded, the blood on her lower lip moving towards the end of her lip, but her boss only made matters worse when he pressed his lips onto hers, first licking the trickle of blood away before sucking her lips.

"Nnngh..." Lucy felt her heart skip a beat, just for a second, but reality suddenly hit her like a brick, making her push him off, but with the luck she had, Natsu took hold of her arms, making her land on top of him

Lucy glared hard at the grinning fool beneath her when he placed his hands on her hips, grounding her core onto his torso. The blonde blushed as she felt how built he was at a private area, while being the horn dog he was, move his upper body up and down, rubbing her area.

Her cheeks went ablazed feeling him rub her up when suddenly the door swung open, revealing her scarlet haired and blunette friend with Jellal and Gray while a familiar buff metal head and his short pixie like girlfriend stood at the doorway.

"Guess who joined Fairy Tail" spoke the pink haired boss Beneath the shocked blonde, smirking at her face.

"minna.." She whispered, standing up and running towards them. "Why?" She questioned, looking at Erza Before tackling her into a hug. "For you" answered Natsu, standing up and brushing himself off

"he's right, Lu-Chan" spoke Levy, smiling at her blonde friend before hugging her. "They needed a mafia to join, and I needed my personal maid happy" he answered in a nonchalant voice before getting hugged by Lucy, which caught everyone off guard.

"thank you, Natsu"

**and...there you have it! I want to speed the process up, but it's hard cause I'm using a tablet to update instead of a laptop, and believe me, it's not easy for me. There was major Nalu and don't worry, there will be lemons later on. itll happen when Natsu and Lucy are closer and more comfortable around each other. Well until next Wednesday or whenever I have time! Favorite/Follow and/or Review! Tell me what you think about this story(:**


	6. Fiesty blonde

**a/n: aayyeeee minna! Guess who(:**

* * *

><p>"Juvia!" Whined the blonde haired maid. What currently was happening was the ex-Phantom Lord member kept dragging her floor by floor, doing her best to hide from her crazy ex-boyfriend, Lyon Vastia.<p>

"Juvia you're being paranoid" groaned Lucy, yanking her arm away from her friends grip, seeing the sliver haired male enter the elevator, so Lucy followed his steps, also entering the elevator, making Juvia gasp dramatically and hide.

Lucy turned to the male and grinned at his gawking face. "L-Lucy?!" He practically shouted, making the blonde hiss and plug her ears. "Yes?" She questioned innocently, knowing what he'd ask next.

"I-Is Juvia with you?" He asked desperately, looking around the tiny cubical like a crazed person. "Actually, yes!" She exclaimed, smirking at how Juvia was going to feel her wrath. Just a few days ago Juvia lied to Lucy, saying that Natsu needed cleaning in his personal bathroom in his office, but what she actually found out was the boss was drying himself from a shower and she totally walked in on him!

before the bastard could do anything, Lucy dashed out of the area, not able to face him, and still hasn't made eye contact or talked to him face to face. Instead she had a microchip that she put in her ear so she could hear his requests. Each time she'd see him, she would make a run for it before he could even see her.

"REALLY?! WHERE?!" He shouted once more, but luckily she didn't have to answer as the elevator doors slid open, making her slither out and accidentally bump into someone. "Sorry" she spoke, bowing a bit before looking up to see a half naked man.

"Gray!" Lyon shouted, running towards the man while Juvia entered the floor from the staircase, seeing only the back of Gray and Lucy. "Gray, Erza needs more ice sculptures to slice" said the blunette, Lucy realizing that chaos was about to happen.

The hitman spun around, giving Juvia a glimpse of Lyon, making her gasp aloud. "wha-" Gray was about to ask if something was wrong when Lyon pushed him out of the way.

"Juvia! My love!" The silvered hair male exclaimed, running towards Juvia while she jumped towards Gray and clung to his arm.

"G-Gray! Help Juvia!" she shouted, sealing her eyes shut, waiting for her arms to be pried away and the air in her lungs to be sucked out of her due to her exes death-hug.

Soon enough it felt like forever for Juvia, not feeling anything so she opened her eyes to see Erza holding Lyon by the collar in one hand and in the other was her famous deadly sword she uses whenever she goes on little mission with Juvia to go rat out a mafia.

"It's fine now" stated the Scarlet haired monster, pulling her sword closer to the males neck. "Juvia-Chan I missed you're beautifuless! I forgive you, let's get together again!" He pleaded, making Gray clear his throat.

"This is your ex?" Gray motioned towards Juvia "We're still together!" Lyon exclaimed, making Erza tighten her hold on his collar.

The blunette looked at Gray, her eyes pleading him to rid of her crazy ex, which he suprisingly understood.

"How can she be with you when we've been together for almost a month now?" Questioned the hitman, making Lyon shocked and furious. "Gray! How could you?! And Juvia-Chan, I'm WAY better than this...this..."

"This what?" Asked Gray, getting mad and curious at his brother. "Stripper!" He exclaimed, making a tick mark appear on Gray's forehead.

"Who're you calling a stripper?! You strip to!" He argued, making Erza glare at him and knock Lyon out. "Gray, don't be so immature" scolded Erza, making him sigh and roll his eyes. He realized that Juvia had been quiet so he looked down to see her lookig at him with pure confusion.

"What?"

"Gray told Lyon that Gray and Juvia have been together for almost a month" she spoke, a light blush tinting her pale cheeks. Gray lifted a brow seeing Juvia blush and Lucy biting her lower lip, trying her best to contain her squeals while Erza only nodded

"what?!" He questioned more coldly towards the two girls, making Erza drop Lyon on the cold hard ground and Lucy widening her eyes and shaking her head in disapproval.

Juvia unhooked arms with the hitman, glaring hard at her friends. "It's not what Lucyand Erza thinks!" She shouted, her face turning more red, while she stomped away.

Lucy and Erza giggled, walking away, but stopped and looked at Lyon first, then Gray.

"He's your problem now" Titania said, leading Lucy to the elevator. Gray gawked and looked at Lyon before picking him up and throwing him to the nearest table.

As the elevator doors opened, Lucy and Erza entered, but suddenly Erza exited the last second. "Erza?" Questioned the blonde, but instantly shut her mouth when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.

"Hey baby.." Lucy shivered as the persons warm breath ghosted over the back of her neck. She quickly spun around, going face to face with the guy she's been avoiding for weeks now.

"N-Natsu.." She spoke, blushing instantly as he smirks at her, pressing the emergency button, making the elevator stop. He pinned her against a wall, the only light in the little cubicle was the red emergency light.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, not looking directly at her boss, making him pull his face closer to hers "Why have you been avoiding me?" The boss asked, not thinking twice about the blondes question.

"W-well-"

"Yes?" He said, leaning dangerously close, their noses brushing lightly against one another. "Stop it" Lucy ordered, pushing the male away, but that utterly failed, seeing he only moved a foot away.

"Pushy, literally" he commented, smirking while Lucy glared at him while he chuckled and pushed the emergency button once more, making the elevator resume its ride.

As the doors opened he winked at her before disappearing in a flash. He could be like Laxus, always disappearing and also being a fucking quick runner, just light a flash from a lightning strike.

"Time to get to work again" Lucy sighed before asking others members of they had Any requests

~(::)~

It was already 1 in the morning and Lucy was finally finished cleaning the last floor she needed to do for the day, which Natsu assigned her to do. Now she had to tell the bastard that she was finally finished before going home.

She entered the elevator, checking her phone to see a few text messages from her friends.

Erza: Get home safely. If you need me then call!

Juvia: Juvia is sleeping at ur place!

Levy: dnt tell anyone wut u saw! Pls

Lucy sighed, seeing the elevator doors opened, making her step out and smile, rolling her eyes at all of her friends text messages. She was big enough to get home safely,plus she Had a feeling Natsu would be there for her. that thought made her blush a light pink before she cleared her throat.

Lucy resumed thinking about her friends, putting Natsu to the side for a bit while she thought what she should bring for Juvia since she was sleeping over at such a random time.

Then her mind finally went to Levy's text, and that was when her face exploded to a crimson red before she replied quickly to the blunette, telling her she wouldn't. What happened earlier in the day was Lucy so happened to be cleaning when she spotted someone spilling their coffee on the ground. She rushed towards the broom closet to get a mop when suddenly she spotted Gajeel and Levy, having an intimate moment together.

Gajeel was half naked while Levy was fully naked, and was pinned on the ground by her lover when they all shouted in surprise. "Sorry!" Lucy shouted before running away, trying to find a difrent broom closet with a cherry shade covering her face.

Lucy sighed, putting her phone in her pocket, seeing she walked towards the bosses office. She needed her bag from there anyways, and plus Natsu might've left already.

She entered, but stopped in her tracks, seeing Natsu sitting at his desk, reading something when he brought his attention towards his maid.

"You finished sexy?" He questioned, smirking at Lucy's face. She was glaring while blushing which made her look cute in Natsu's opinion.

"Yes I am, so I'm leaving" she answered, picking up her bag and walking towards the door, but was stopped by her demonic boss. "No goodye kiss?" He questioned, moving towards her, bringing his arms around her waist, while she was too tired to fight back

"Let go" Lucy groaned, a hint of desperation in her voice while he brought her face near his. "And what if I don't?"

"You're really annoying, you know that right?" She snapped, dropping her bag before taking his hands off her face. "That kills me" he said dramatically, while she scoffed, escaping his arms to retrieve her bag.

"Like you know how it feels like to be killed. You do the killing"

"Yeah and I'll still be doing that till the day I die" he answered, already knowing his future. "Don't you want a family?" Asked Lucy. She honestly didn't know why she was asking questions when she wanted to go home so desperately, maybe she didn't want him to be so lonely.

"How can I have a family when all bitches aren't loyal?" Lucy felt a tick mark growing on her forehead, listening to how Natsu called all females in the world Bitches.

"You have to find the ones that are fucking loyal, and not all are bitches. We may be rude, but we have our reasons." Lucy snapped, defending her gender.

"Well then for some reason I keep attracting the bitches that arent loyal" he admitted, making her giggle

"They're only booty calls, and they only want you for sex, unless if you only want a girl for that. Listen, I'd love to talk some more about my species, but I'm too freaking tired for this. I swear I'm gonna pass out soon" Natsu quirked a brow, seeing Lucy was practically half awake, seeing how she said she wanted to stay longer.

"I'll drive you home" he said before walking her down towards his car. Was she willing to start a family with him If they both returned feelings for one another?

Natsu opened the passenger door for his Mercedes, putting the sleepy blonde inside before going into the drivers side and enter, closing his door before starting the car and rushing away to Lucy's place.

~(::)~

Natsu knocked on the door as he was carrying Lucy, while she tried her best to stay awake. "Juvia.." Lucy mumbled, snuggling into Natsu's chest as she felt his heat radiating off of him while it was freaking cold out.

The door swung open to reveal Juvia With her night gown on, while holding a gun. "Boss? Why is Natsu carrying Lucy?" Questioned the blunette, setting her weapon down and opening the door wider, motioning the male to come in.

"She's tired" he replied. Making her nod in realization. Lucy could wear herself out real good to the point where she'd fall asleep almost anywhere!

He entered the blondes room, remembering their second encounter together while he entered her window as quick as he could while Lucy was facing the other direction. He set the sleeping beauty on her bed and saw she was still wearing her maid outfit so he shrugged before looking through her clothes and finding her night gown, similar to Juvia's.

He undressed her before dressing her as quick as he could, trying his best not to wake her up and luckily he didn't. He stared at her huge chest before growling a bit, feeling an erection coming, so he exited as quick as he could.

Juvia looked at him with a quesitoning look before waving bye as he said goodbye and left. What the hell was he feeling for that blonde?!

**and there it is! Im sssssooooooo sorry for the rearly late update, I've been busy with drama, one about this bitch and this other problem is because of this anime hater and that person was making me pissed off. Also to top it all off I had a bit of writers block since I tried thinking about the next obstacle to come in their way and it'll start in either the next chapter or the chapter after. I'll ty updating faster, I love you all and please favorite, follow, and/or review! Until next time!(:**


	7. My outfit!

**a/n: I've decided to update whenever I have time since I am super busy, hope you all still love me as much as I love you all!**

* * *

><p>The blonde awoke, smelling delicious blueberry pancakes, and she knew who made the best blueberry food and beverage. She rubbed her eyes before letting out a yawn while sitting up and stretching her arms.<p>

Lucy got out of her bed, looking at her nightgown and wondering when did she put it on. Her face suddenly exploded into a crimson, recalling Natsu bringing her home. Did he change her clothes? No way! Maybe Juvia...maybe.

She exited her room, seeing her taller blunette bestie, finishing up a couple of pancakes before pouring some of her famous blueberry shake into a glass cup. Lucy sat herself at her table, watching her friend make them breakfast while humming a tune.

"Morning Lucy" spoke Juvia, not looking back at the grinning blonde "You and your ninja reflexes" commented the blonde, amazed at how all of her mafia friends always had a great instinct. "Heh, Juvia never thought of herself as a ninja before" she thought aloud while giving Lucy a fork.

Lucy thanked her friend, cutting a piece of the pancake on her plate, chewing slowly to savor the moment. "You're a ninja and a great cook" Juvia laughed at her friend, sitting down across from the blonde and digging in.

"So how is Lucy and boss?" Questioned the blunette, quirking a brow while a devious glint appeared in her orbs. The blonde blushed a bit before scoffing slightly "I have nothing going on with that monster!" Lucy argued, eating more of her pancake.

"Juvia is just making sure" she replied "She just wonders how in the world did she get into her nightgown without being concious...perhaps someone else helped Lucy into it?" Juvia eyed Lucy's gown while she gawked, dropping her fork onto the table

"You didn't do it?! So that means... You let that bastard undress me?!" The blonde shouted, blushing even more while glaring at her giggling friend. "Juvia thought that boss would just lay Lucy down onto her bed and maybe cover her up, but not change her outfit completely" Lucy scrunched her eyebrows

"He's a fucking perv! Who knows what he couldve done to me last night!" Screeched the over dramatic blonde,making Juvia sigh and walk towards her, putting her hand on her hips as she stands at Lucy's side.

"Does Lucy feel anything weird in any places?" She questioned, examining her friends arms and back while Lucy shook her head.

"No.." The blonde exhaled deeply while Juvia pouted

"Dammit!" She cursed under her breath "You Actually wanted the bastard to rape me?!"

"Juvia wants to be an auntie already!" She whined, making Lucy gawk.

"kidding!"

~(::)~

Juvia and Lucy entered their base, or as the others call it "home", seeing Jellal and Erza chatting up a storm in the building. The two girls waved at their beloved red head, seeing her smile gently before fixating her eyes onto the guy that has been intrigued by her, ever since day 1.

Juvia was frantically looking from left to right, trying to find someone. "Has Lucy seen Gray or Lyon?" Asked the girl, making Lucy look around before getting her walkie talkie from her waist belt, and speaking into it.

"Fullbuster, what's your location?" Questioned Lucy, Juvia listening on a reply. "Rooftop, on break." Lucy looked at Juvia before she nodded and waved at Lucy before running away, not wanting to get caught by Lyon.

Lucy started to walk again, until she was stopped by one of Fairy Tail's popular playboy.

"Well hello my dear" greeted the lion. Lucy shivered slightly, not liking to be hit on by guys. "Loke, was it?" asked the blonde, not liking how his eyes scanned her outfit before nodding in approval.

"At your service, princess. I absolutely love your new costume! Boss sure picked a good one" the ginger winked, making Lucy practically puke her guts out. She looked at her outfit, clearing not liking the "Cana" fashion sense. Her top was basically a bikini top, with strings that tied around her neck while her shorts were practically making her plump butt cheeks spew out.

on her waist was her brown belt, having her walkie talkie and keys to all rooms. She was so going to fucking kill the boss when she sees him, but she was suddenly hearing his voice from her top!

Loke blinked once, then twice before batting his eyes, asking with his eyelashes if he heard correctly. He did.

"was that-" Loke was cut off by an intimidating voice. "Loke, get your ass into my office ASAP. You too, slave!" Natsu sounded quite pissed off, but why? And also, why did he attach a microchip on Lucy's clothing when there's a walkie? Who gives a fuck. Obviously not her.

Lucy started walking, while Loke caught up to her, wanting to start a conversation, but was interrupted by Erza and Jellal. The scarlet haired monster glared daggers at Loke, before dragging him into the bosses office, while Jellal motioned Lucy to follow him.

He eyed Lucy's clothing before chuckling lightly, making the blonde pout. "I didn't pick out this outfit."

"I never said you did, but I sure would like to see Erza in that" he replied, making Lucy gasp before laughing awkwardly. "Didn't know you were the Pervy type, Jellal" The blue haired male stopped in his tracks and turned to Lucy, putting a finger to his lips.

Suddenly Erza reappeared with a satisfied smirk. "that pretty boy sure is an easy one to knock out" she commented while the two only nodded in agreement. "So, what were guys talking about?" Lucy stiffened a bit, remembering Jellal's reply before shrugging.

"nothing much" she answered, while Jellal started to chuckle. Erza eyed the male before looking at Lucy and quirking a brow. "And What are you exactly wearing?" the blonde blushed, shaking her head from left to right furiously.

"It wasn't my choice, Erza! It was that demonic bastard!"

"Demonic bastard?" Questioned the red head. " You mean boss?" spoke Jellal, making Lucy nod and Erza understand. "Well, lets talk to him about your wardrobe" coincidentally they finally arrived at the big double doors for Natsu's office.

Jellal opened the doors to let the ladies in first, before he entered himself. As the three entered, they spotted the pink haired male with Loke, seeing that the ginger was shaking in fear and eyes were red. He kept sniffling.

"Jellal, you're on duty now." Barked the boss; what he meant by that was since Jellal was one of his hitman, he must be in at least the same building as Natsu, while there are the 'secret bodyguards'. They're always in the shadow and barely seen by anyone, except their own boss of course.

"Yes boss" answered the male, walking to Natsu's side and standing stiff like a statue. Natsu noticed how Erza was back. "Thank you for escorting my slave, you may leave" The red head only glared at Natsu before she let out a scoff

"Tch, she's an actual person, and not a slave, you dumbfuck, and You need to change her wardrobe" Natsu seemed to have a small tick mark grow on his forehead

"I thought you knew better than to badmouth your own boss?" Erza only rolled her yes while Natsu started smirking "Yoi wouldn't want the word to spread, would you? About you being part of a mafia, I mean. I could arrange that if you'd like"

The scarlet haired woman only clenched her jaw, furrowing her brows while her breathing went a bit off. She close her eyes to calm herself before regaining her composture.

"Just change Lucy's fucking wardrobe!" She demanded, not liking to be under someone's mercy.

"Sorry, no can do." He simply replied. "Why not?!" Yelled the blonde, growing frustrated from everything that's been going on. "Because you look delicious in them." Erza and Lucy started to bite their tongue.

"May I have a word with you alone, boss" hissed the blonde, making the pink haired male only smirk and nod. "Jellal, take Loke and Erza out"

"Yes, Boss" and that's when the three exited the room. "Natsu" whined the blonde, making the male only eye her curiously. He walked closer to the blonde, making her back up a bit, until she fell onto the couch.

The male started to topple the poor maid, making her let out a small whimper. Natsu moved his head towards the blonde, only making him let out a breath.

"Moan my name" he spoke, making her shiver. "N-no! Get off of me" she said stubbornly, putting her hands on his chest to push him off, but he didn't budge.

"Natsu, please!" Begged the maid, making him only grin. "Beg."

"geez, it's like we're fucking" groaned Lucy, not liking the conversation. "Well-" Natsu was cut off when he was suddenly pushed off and into the ground. "Shut up!" She shouted, standing up and walkin away, but was pulled onto the ground, hovering her boss.

"I hate this" Lucy groaned, remembering their previous situation that was similiar to this. "I love it"

"whatever. It's not like this could make me fall for you"

"It works with other girls" spoke the boss while Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up, seating herself "Well it won't ever work with me. I couldn't imagine myself with you anyways" For some reason it hurt Natsu to hear the blonde say that, but she was just a girl.

"What if we did end up together?" that question accidentally slipped out of Natsu's lips, but it was too late For him to take it back. Lucy quirked a brow before answering.

"I at least want to get to know you before we date"

"So we would date, but just not yet?" He questioned, smirking while she turned bright red "I-I never said that!" Lucy yelled, making Natsu chuckle "I guess we'll just have to become friends before you become mine"

"I'm never gonna be yours!" She argued "I'll make it my mission." He answered with determination; Behind the closed double doors were 3 people eavesdropping on the twos conversation.

Jellal only grinned while Erza only smirked and hit Loke's arm. "You hear that? Lucy is Natsu's girl"

"Natsu isn't good for Lucy, though. He'll break her heart!" Argued Loke while the red hdad glared. "I've known Natsu for a while, during grade school until now. He's capable of handling Lucy's heart."

**Bam! There you have it! They're friendship is going to be blooming!**


	8. Just the beginning

**I can't wait until Christmas! Jesus,the time needs to pass by quicker!**

* * *

><p>Lucy was in a place she never imagined to be- Like, ever! Her heart was racing, but she didn't quite understand why. All she was doing was just helping Natsu find his bag full of money he won the previous night, at a casino.<p>

Lucy just so happened to tag along with him since he basically dragged her. So it was more like dragging along instead of tagging along.

The blonde let out a deep breath, searching here and there, but no luck. She also didn't know why her damn heart was racing, as if it were in an olympic race, trying to get to the finish line first. The Crimson red blush didn't help either.

'Why am I thinking like this?!' Lucy internally shouted, her thoughts being around the one man that had a mission to steal her heart. Natsu Dragneel. And why was she thinking of her frenemy at 7 in the morning?

Well, she happened to be at his house. And worst of all, she slept in the same bed as her boss!

-Last Night-

"Lucy, hurry the fuck up!" the demonic entity shouted at the outside of the bathroom door, banging his huge fists, impatiently. His handsome face was decorated with a scowl, his right forearm that contained a watch was being observed by his onyx eyes. The long arm almost hitting the 12.

"I'm getting out, just be patient!" Hissed Lucy, the sound of shuffling being heard on the other side.

The bathroom door opened to reveal the blonde with a blood-red gown that gave the right amount of cleavage for perverted men's eyes to feast on while the thick straps that contained her huge breasts was tied around her neck.

It stuck to her as if glue held it on her curves, while it flowed like a bloody river down her body, barely covering her feet.

She wore red pumps that matched, while her makeup was not too little, nor too much.

Lucy's, currently wavy hair, cascaded down to delicately rest a little below her shoulders; a little gold locket she always wore, accompanied the outfit. Her chocolate orbs only glared at Natsu, but was terrified when he grabbed her right wrist.

His burning gaze racked her body, from the crown of her head to her red heels. He seemed to have bit his lower lip, making Lucy blush chew the inside of her mouth.

Their eyes met.

"Do you really want my attention that much?" He questioned, raising a brow while she only glared at him and pouted "Not everything I do is for you, nor about you" Lucy retorted "Plus, Lisanna gave this to me and told me to wear it"

Natsu smirked, looking at the dress again to see it simmered like flames. "Of course Lisanna gave this to you" murmured the male. Lisanna knew Natsu like the back of her hand, since they've been close friends.

About a month ago, when Natsu swore it was his mission to make the blonde his, Lisanna ended up finding out from Loke, so she asked her boss and heard it was true.

After he said it was true, Lisanna tried her best to get the two together and spend as much time as they can with one another, with the help of her older sister, Mirajane.

"what?" Lucy asked, hearing him mumble, but couldn't make out the words.

"Nothing. I just need to list some rules before we head out" Natsu looked at his watch and saw the time. His eyes widened slightly. "Shit...anyways, no exchanging anything, no leaving anywhere without my permission, and no flirting"

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Oh and this." He grabbed her right hand first, reaching in his pocket to get a stamp. It was the stamp she saw on Gray's chest, and on Cana's stomach. Speaking of which, she's seen everyone with it,except for her friends and her.

He stamped it onto her porcelain skin, the bright pink symbol shining just like the dress. "Now others will know to back off when they see that, and also when they see this"

"wha-" she was cut off by her own gasp when she took her left hand and put a diamond ring on her ring finger " You will be my fiancé for the night, unless if you want to extend the time limit"

He was trying again, and she just thought what he just said was something that would've came out of Loke's mouth.

"Whatever. You're worst than Loke"

"hey!"

~(::)~

The two had a seat, side by side and examining others. Lucy smiled at someone every now and then while Natsu kept his poker face on. Suddenly the blonde felt a tap on her shoulder.

Natsu turned quickly to see who it was, but it was only Lisanna and Laxus.

"Ooh Lucy, you actually wore it!" She exclaimed while hugging the blonde who only laughed slightly "I couldn't resist, it was so beautiful! I swear I'll give it back in good condition-"

"It's all yours" Lisanna suddenly eyed Laxus and Natsu, seeing they were speaking while others around were having a few drinks before the rest of the players arrived; Lisanna leaned towards Lucy's ear.

"Well, red is Natsu's favorite color" Lucy's face started to heat up, turning to Natsu, seeing he ordered a whiskey, same with Laxus. They seemed handsome with their suits and ties, but instead of Laxus's tie being red like the boss, it was a baby blue,milks Lisanna's strapless dress.

It was like homecoming or prom in highschool.

"I-I don't know what to say.." Lucy was honest. She didn't know how to reply to that. Lisanna giggled, straightening her posture before tapping a waiter on the shoulder, asking for some champagne.

This was going to be one hell of a long night.

~(::)~

Lucy and Lisanna were cheering for their partners, seeing that it seemed to be some sort of partner battle with others.

On the north side of the table was Fairy Tail, with Dragneel and Dreyar, East side had Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue gambling with their lady friends, Yukino and Minerva, but everyone could clearly see the connection with Kagura and Rogue, but they let it be.

West side was accompanied with Lyon, surprisingly, and Cherry. The only woman playing. And on the Southern side of the poker table lies the only guild that has never cooperated with others.

Oracion Seis. And the two players were Cobra and Midnight. The two were having shots each time they got more chips; Lucy looked at Natsu, but grimaced when she saw him pull out a cigarette and smoke some.

He inhaled, then puffed before handing it to some other girl that was watching, making her giggle sickly-sweet and enjoy it. That made her jealous. She didn't know why exactly, she didn't smoke, but she felt her temper rising a bit when she saw the man hand a random lady his cigarette.

Lisanna, thankfully noticed everything and texted her sister everything.

Natsu glanced at Lucy, who was looking elsewhere and saw she was clearly not enjoy, but he swore he heard her cheering just earlier. Wonder what made the mood die out.

He took a hold of her hand and squeezed, making her avert her gaze towards him. He smirked, and kissed her hand before looking at Laxus and nodding. Lucy blushed.

Natsu shook his hand that contained the dices and rolled them onto the table before Laxus scanned everyones card thay was set down before letting out a chuckle and revealing both his an Natsu's cards.

They had won.

Lisanna jumped up from her seat and pulled Lucy up too, jumping up and down while cheering making Lucy laugh. Lisanna picked up her beer bottle she ored red and motioned Lucy to pick up her drink and cheer.

The blonde looked at her empty glasses and spotted Natsu's beer in his hand. He was laughing and drinking from it while watching Laxus collect the cash that everyone had bet, inside a duffle bag.

She had an idea! Lucy leaned towards the male and snatched his drink before winking and taking a sip. The alcohol sure was running through her veins. Natsu smirked and bit his bottom lip, telling Lucy in telepathy that he was getting turned on.

"Lucy!" Lisanna called,making the blonde only smirk at her boss and turn towards her friend who was still holding her glass "Lisanna!" Lucy exclaimed, all bubbly-like, making the woman laugh.

"Someone can't handle their alcohol that well, huh?"

"No, she cannot" answered Natsu, pulling the giggling blonde towards him. "We'll be leaving"

"okay, and congrats on winning!" Natsu nodded and gave Lisanna a side hug. "You better be at the base on time, so tell Laxus not to fuck your brains out for too long"

The demon's childhood friend only rolled her blue eyes, waving goodbye. "Tell that to him"

~(::)~

"Natsu?" Questioned Lucy, waking up from her car nap. "Yes, baby" he answered, locking his front door. "Perv" she said, followed by a fit of cute giggles. "Even when you're a bit drunk, you still see me as a perv"

"Nah Oney dat.." Lucy slurred, "Yer hawt..yah! Hehe.." Natsu smirked at Lucy, who admitted to him being hot. "What else, Luce?" He questioned, pinning her against a wall. She laughed more before teasing her lower lip

"I want..you." The luse in his eyes, intensified as he closed the space between them, not thinking twice.

Her plump lips were being pushed against the one she didn't know whether she had feelings for him or not. In her drunk state, she didn't really care anymore, but for her boss it felt wrong, not knowing if what he was currently doing was right or not.

It was wrong. So instead he savor the feeling before pulling away and looking into her eyes. He just couldn't wait until she was sober and accepting his love.

"I'm tired" she mumbled, slowly losing conscious making the pink haired male carry her into his room and fall asleep with her close.

-Present-

"Natsu!" Called the blonde, holding the duffle bag that contained some green. She entered his bedroom, seeing he was looking all around, but stopped when he spotted it in her hand.

"Here" she spoke, handing it to him. He grinned at her and pulled her into an embrace. She felt Nice, but awkward. He's being weird. He pulled her back gently and looked at her with a new glint in his eyes. Lucy was wondering, what was that?

"Luce.." He whispered, making her look at his lips. He was putting her into a trance, and she didn't want to give in, but her body refused to listen to her. It was controlling itself. Their lips met, the feel of them pressing on one another was absolutely amazing.

Fireworks went off behind her closed lids while she felt him grin. Lucy let it last for a bit longer before parting, needing oxygen to refill her lungs.

Her eyes widened when she realized everything that went on and blushed about 20 shades of red. "I-um.." She felt nervous and embarassed so she put her hands on her face, until she felt something unfamiliar on her left hand.

She took her left hand and saw the ring on her finger, and blushed even more while Natsu chuckled deeply. "keep that on. It's a reminder that you're mine and I will make you fall in love with me, but the way you kissed me-"

"Shut it, bastard!" The blonde shouted, practically dying of embarrassment. Her very own boss was putting a spell on her heart, and she was slowly falling for him already. It's only been a month, and she's already like Alice, falling down the rabbit hole.

They've been getting close, but she needs more time to at least go from friends to lovers...just a bit more time, and they can finally claim one-another.

**i love your reviews, so leave some Please! They always make my day(: Btw you guys got the last line, right? I simply can't bring them toget her when they just began the friend stage. And she doesn't really know him yet, so I'm going to put fluffy things until they finally become a couple and I can finally do whatever the fuck I want with them! XD Love you all!**


End file.
